That Guy You Love
by kakite
Summary: Kagome is feeling a little lonely, and Inuyasha thinks theres something wrong with her. And who's that guy she says she loves? I/K


Here's a cute lil' oneshot that I hadn't really intended to be a oneshot, it just kinda ended up that way.... Anyway, I just started the story randomly like I like to do and it ended up like this, so just read it already instead of reading my rambling! ~kakite  
  
~  
  
Kagome scooted bits of eraser off of her desk grudgingly, pretending each bit was a different teacher at school. For hours she had been studying, but to no avail. A certain hanyou evaded her thoughts once again. Giving in at last, the raven-haired girl went to sit on the windowsill solemnly. The past few weeks she had been feeling very lonely and empty, and Inuyasha swam through her mind constantly. She longed for him to be there, to hold her tight, but he was still the same arrogant emotion-denying hanyou that he had been the day she met him.  
  
Yesterday, Inuyasha had once again, protested her going back for the 'test' but Kagome won. Now, Kagome was faced with books beyond books of finals. If she saw one more number, her head would most definitely do the Macarena, raise a white flag and turn insane then and there. To Kagome's delight, she could actually see some stars tonight, which was unusual for such a bright city and with so much pollution. 'They are so much clearer in the feudal era.' The thought brought the silver haired hanyou back into her lonely mind, making her shiver with cold and emptiness.   
  
Ever since Kagome had realized that she had loved him- that day in the restaurant- she had had a sort of void in her heart, a hunger. This would only be satisfied by Inuyasha, whom would most likely never warm up to her much less love her.  
  
When Kagome lay awake at night, she felt cold and insecure, not allowing her much sleep. She wished there was someone there beside her, someone meaning Inuyasha. Just the extra warmth near her would do it, just that reassurance that she could sleep peacefully and safely.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock, 3:00 AM it read. Time for bed, even if she did have 4 more books to study from, she needed some sleep.  
  
Crawling into the warm folds of her covers, Kagome felt the familiar quirk in her heart that kept her up at night. She snuggled with a bit of her comforter, trying to pretend that it was Inuyasha rather then a mess of fabric and feathers. The blankets almost worked, but then she opened her eyes slowly in sadness, thinking about Kikyo.  
  
What did Kikyo have that Kagome didn't? That was one question that burned in the girl's heart. 'I am f*cking alive!' Kagome didn't stop the rough language because it well suited her mood. 'I love him and I DON'T want to take him to f*cking hell with me!'  
  
'Why then, does he still hang on her?' she shuddered in seclusion, smirking at images of Kikyo's dead body, and her and Inuyasha kissing triumphantly. 'Whoa whoa, a little harsh!'  
  
Yawning she turned onto her back in bed and waited a long while until a light, disturbed sleep overtook her.  
  
**  
  
Moaning, Kagome resisted the urge to swat the incessantly ringing alarm clock off of her bed-side table. She turned it off angrily and attempted to pull herself out of bed. She rubbed her eyes until she could see once again, and when she took her hands away, she saw Inuyasha standing in her room.  
  
"Gahhh!" O.o Kagome jumped away, surprised at his sudden appearance.  
  
"You said you'd be back in the morning, it's time to go." Inuyasha said.  
  
'Geez, he sure takes things I say literally sometimes.....' Kagome thought, chuckling a little before grabbing some clothes and shutting herself in the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
While making sure everything was in her bag, she was deep in thought. 'I wonder if he actually does care about me, considering he came for me so early...'  
  
"Can we go already! Miroku has a lead on a shard somewhere and we need to get going." Inuyasha said irritably.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'On the second thought.....'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What." He said arrogantly, as usual.  
  
"What was your mother like?" Kagome questioned once again, hoping her luck in getting him to answer would change .  
  
"She was a weak human, there's nothing more to say." Inuyasha said, back facing Kagome. The two had just jumped through the well.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, it is OK to talk to me about stuff..... or did you forget that I have feelings too." The latter occurred to Kagome so quickly that she said it out loud.  
  
"Of course I didn't forget, wench."  
  
"Sometimes, I don't think that's so true." Kagome said sadly, remember some particular occasions in which Inuyasha seemed not to realize that Kagome actually had thoughts and emotions.  
  
"Kagome! I'm not THAT mean to you am I, of course I know you have feelings, just like every other damn human." Inuyasha had chosen his words poorly, but didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Maybe the question is rather, do you care?" Kagome said, sighing. "It doesn't really seem to me like you do."  
  
"When have I hurt your feelings?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nearly fell over, and she chose not to answer such a stupid question. Instead she stared off into the woods next to the path, melting holes in the tree stumps with her glare.  
  
"When?" He said again.  
  
Kagome thought a moment. "Every time you run after Kikyo, every time you insult me, every time you say I'm only a shard detector, every time you call me ugly, every time you call me weak...." She trailed off. "Of course maybe it's true!" She said, plastering a fake smile all over her face. "Sorry for being such an idiot, Inuyasha!"  
  
"N- nani?" Inuyasha said scratching his head. "All those things hurt your feelings? I was just speaking my mind."  
  
Instead of getting hopelessly mad, which wouldn't do anything anyway, Kagome just kept walking, pretending not to notice Inuyasha.  
  
'Can't cry, nope, not in front of Inuyasha.' Kagome told herself, but she could feel the tears coming. So, taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him, gave him the biggest smile she could muster, and then took off running.   
  
He, of course not getting the hint, trotted after her.  
  
'I am so totally mad at him, and I don't know why!' Kagome thought angrily. 'O wait, yeah I do. It's because he doesn't care about me! Why should he though, I mean no one says that he HAS to care about me. Perhaps I am being a little authoritative here..... I can't just tell him he has to care.' Upon concluding this, Kagome's mood actually improved, she stopped running and wiped her tears.  
  
Soon catching up to her, Inuyasha immediately demanded an explanation.  
  
"Just because." Kagome said.  
  
"And why were you crying!" Inuyasha demanded again.  
  
"I was crying until I realized that there is no reason you should care about me, and that it's ok that you don't." Kagome said, quite straightforward.  
  
"O....k...." Inuyasha said, a little confused.  
  
~  
  
When they got back to camp, Kagome acted as if nothing had happened, though inside her anger was building up.  
  
"I'm gonna talk a quick walk, k?" she excused herself and headed into the woods.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. She guessed this was one of those rare occasion when she had bouts of pessimism, but was that all it was? Inuyasha couldn't be the only reason that her heart was empty, could he?  
  
Sitting down on a fallen tree, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. 'Well, if it is Inuyasha, why did it hit me all of the sudden?'  
  
Kagome's own mind answered her. 'Maybe it's because you saw all your friends with the guys they love. Happy. Content. When you have no such happiness.' Her mind was a little blunt, but she knew it was true. In the previous week spent in her time she had discovered that most of her friends had serious relationships. Even Hojo was slowly giving up on Kagome, which was hard for her to believe. He had been following her less intently, and talked to her less often.   
  
Inuyasha was playing in and out of Kagome's thoughts. 'Darnit, I wish my heart didn't have to choose someone who will probably never return my feelings.' She inwardly scolded her soul, 'Especially since he's so hung up on Kikyo.... Oh well, I always have been an idiot. Maybe he's right, maybe a am a weak, stupid pathetic human, maybe next time he calls me that I'll just agree with him instead of denying something that's true.'  
  
Kagome didn't notice it was getting dark until she looked up at the sky to see stars.  
  
"Oi, Kagome! Where'd you go? It's getting dark!" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice in the distance.  
  
"Over here." She called softly, assuming he would pick it up with his sensitive ears. She assumed correctly and he bolted towards her.  
  
"Oi, wench, where'd you go? It's not safe for a weak human like you to be out here at night." Inuyasha barked, immediately after bracing himself for a sit.  
  
"I know." Kagome whispered sadly. The look on Inuyasha's face was an interesting one as he realized that he wasn't going to get sat, and furthermore that she had agreed with him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked, remembering their conversation earlier. He sat down next to her on the fallen tree.  
  
"It's none of your business." Kagome muttered, shifting a little when he sat down next to her. 'Why does he have to TEASE me like this!'  
  
"Oh, but I think it is." Inuyasha said dangerously.  
  
"If I must tell you a thousand times, I KNOW you don't care, so please just leave me alone." Kagome said coldly.  
  
Kagome's words hurt. Kagome's words actually hurt the great and almighty Inuyasha. 'She's right isn't she? I DON'T care..... but why do I feel so hurt when she says I don't?'  
  
"You never once thought about my feelings when you ran off with Kikyo, you don't consider my feeling when you insult me, so why, may I ask, should I think that you care? Someone that cares would at least regard my feelings somewhat." Kagome whispered. "You however, completely ignore them."  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent. Why was this hurting him so much? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, she was supposed to tell him what was bothering her, and then he would solve it. Could this be what was bothering her?  
  
"Oi, is that what was bothering you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Partly, yes." Kagome said. 'Why am I telling him? Because he asked I guess.'  
  
"Does it really hurt you that much when I insult you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
'Well, at least he acknowledged the fact that he insults me, we're getting somewhere.'  
  
"Imagine you're friends with someone, or you think you are anyway, and all that person does is insult you every chance they get. Imagine if what they say you can't ignore, imagine it actually hurts. How would you react?" Kagome whispered.   
  
Inuyasha paused for a moment to put this into his mind. He didn't like the idea. He had been made fun of as a kid, but that was strangers, not his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I had no idea." Inuyasha said with an unusual hint of sincerity.  
  
'Whoa, the great Inuyasha actually apologizes! He'll never apologize for Kikyo though!'  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said. "Lets go back to camp."  
  
"No." Inuyasha said, surprising Kagome. "I want to know what else is wrong."  
  
"That's the part that is none of your business." Kagome said truthfully.  
  
"I don't care I want to know!" Inuyasha said, almost pleaded.  
  
"I said it's none of your business!" Kagome said, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"I think it most certainly IS my business if it concerns you." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment. "Do you ever get that feeling where it seems like your heart is just empty?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha was about to protest her changing the subject when he realized she must be telling him about what was bothering her.  
  
"That feeling that there's something missing in your heart. It's the feeling that makes people lonely." Kagome continued, Inuyasha just listened silently. "I'm 18 now, I have been in this era so much that I have never had a real relationship, much less ANY relationship. I probably wouldn't have if I could have anyway, since the man I am in love with is head over heals in love with someone else." Kagome conveniently left out the part about Inuyasha being that man.  
  
"You're just feeling lonely? That's it?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I know it's stupid, and I am trying to ignore it so I can get my mind back on shard hunting, but my heart doesn't want to ignore it." Kagome was now looking up at the stars overhead.  
  
"What about this guy you're.... In love with." Inuyasha was a quite pained to know Kagome had someone else.  
  
Kagome was a little amused while Inuyasha talked about himself unknowingly. "He doesn't really care about me.... Or at least I thought he didn't." She smiled at him, but since it was dark he didn't see.  
  
'Damnit, she better not be talking about Kouga or someone stupid like that! I'll kill him!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'Wow, I never thought I would have this conversation with INUYASHA of all people! I was expecting maybe Sango.... But Inuyasha!' Kagome laughed to herself.  
  
"Oi, what's so funny." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just funny that I'm having this conversation with you." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha said, a little annoyed that she would think he was not the first person she would talk to.  
  
"Oh, just cuz." Kagome said, blushing a little for no reason in particular.  
  
"Anyway, back to this guy. Why's he so in love with this other woman?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't know, I guess he just never really saw me as someone he could... date, you know?" Kagome said. The conversation was getting weirder and weird as Inuyasha questioned Kagome further about this mystery man. 'If he asks who it is, I'll tell him?' Kagome thought bravely.  
  
"Oi, would you mind telling me who this guy is?" The question came a little fast for Kagome's liking, but she readied herself. 'You can do this, you can say it.' She thought, blushing deeply.  
  
"You."  
  
'Me..... ME?!'  
  
"N-nani?" Inuyasha stuttered, looking up to see Kagome staring intently into the darkness.  
  
"You." She stated with finality, she could feel tears rushing into her eyes. 'Why did I just do that, why did I tell him?!' She thought frantically, her tears flowing down her face now as she began to panic.  
  
"I.... Uh.... Let's go back to camp now." Kagome said, trying to change the subject before it registered in his mind.  
  
"Chotto..... Kagome, I don't love another woman...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hello.... Kikyo remember?" Kagome said, trying not to sound too hurt.  
  
"I don't love her, she's dead. I...." No, he would not say it. "love you...."  
  
'Did I just say that? Since when did I love her?' Inuyasha thought. 'Since the day you met her you idiot.' His mind answered him.  
  
Kagome was frozen. 'Wait wait wait, did he just say he loves me?!' She was beginning to panic even more. "Ch-Chotto....... Say that again!"  
  
"I love you?" Inuyasha supplied, quite entertained at the effect it had on Kagome's expression. She was looking wildly around and mumbling to herself saying things like "No way." And "Impossible."  
  
"Quite possible." Inuyasha said, and then he did something he should have done since the very start. He took her up into his arms, and kissed her. 'This silenced her well enough.' Inuyasha thought as he kissed the lips he only just realized he had been desiring.  
  
* click * Something flashed and after breaking apart, they saw Sango about 10 feet away aiming Kagome's ka-me-ra at them. Another click and a flash and Sango turned tail and ran.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!" Kagome yelled after her angrily.  
  
"You'll thank me later!" She yelled back as she continued her sprint for dear life back to camp.  
  
Kagome was about to get up and chase her, but Inuyasha's arm stopped her from getting up. "Stay. More." He insisted, and he pulled her back into his lap and into another kiss.  
  
And everyone lived happily ever after.... Or so we hope.  
  
~  
  
The end! Hope you liked it, the storyline is a bit jumbled and I may have made it overlap a bit.... Heh heh. Anyway, some reviews would be dandy, and if I feel that you have a good point I might just take some of your advice and re-write this story a tad, so please some constructive criticism! * Gives everyone a really cute puppy dog look * 


End file.
